Samurai and Dynasty Warriors Ghost Story
by baybii3amy94
Summary: Most of the events here are true and revised, but are replaced with your favorite samurai/dynasty warriors characters. Just so you guys understand, every chapter is a different event, so some characters will appear on more than one chapter. Got a scary story you want me to add? Message me and I will gladly add it. Please read and review. Have a nice day! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1 The Old Lady

**The Old Lady**

**Nobunaga's Perspective**

My parents went out today, so I decided to stay home with my sisters, Gracia, Ina, Xing Cai, and Oichi. After showering, which was around 10:45pm, I tucked my little sister, Oichi, to bed. As I was tucking her in, I saw my other sister, Gracia, already sleeping with her face turned away. I said goodnight to Oichi and left the door wide open, since she told me not to close the door. Then I turned the lights off and left to my room to sleep.

**Ina's Perspective**

In the evening, my brother, Nobunaga, went into the backyard when my older sister, Gracia, came to me, Xing Cai, and Oichi, and told us that she was going out with her boyfriend, Magoichi, and won't be back until later. She said for me and Xing Cai to let Oichi sleep with us, which we were totally fine with it, but Oichi insisted that she was a big girl and could handle sleeping alone.

Oichi was watching T.V. in the living room when I began walking downstairs, getting ready to tuck her to bed. Halfway walking down the stairs, I saw that Nobunaga had already carried my sister and was going to tuck her into bed. I turned around and walked back to my room. Xing Cai and I were talking for a while, and when it was 11:30pm, we both fell asleep.

We were both sleeping peacefully until Nobunaga stormed into our room with Oichi crying in his arms. I quickly checked the time and it was 2:25am. Xing Cai and I were totally confused and asked Oichi what was going on. She kept saying something about an old lady, but we couldn't see what she was seeing. It scared the hell out of us.

**Oichi's Perspective**

I shared a room upstairs with my oldest sister, Gracia. I am nine years old only. Today my sister Gracia went out with her boyfriend, Magoichi, which left me to sleep alone in our room. She didn't say when she would be back though. My parent's also went out today too. I have two other older sisters, Ina and Xing Cai, but they were in their room doing their things. It was getting late, so my brother, Nobunaga, tucked me in bed. I told him to leave the door open, but I didn't say why. Deep down inside, I knew I was kinda scared to be sleeping alone.

I was deep asleep when I woke up to hearing footsteps on my carpet. I pretended to toss and turn, just so I could peek at who it was that was walking on my carpet. The first thing I noticed was that my door was closed and locked. I didn't see anything but continued hearing footsteps from the other side of my room. I assumed it was Gracia.

Once again, I tossed and turned the other way to get a good look at who it was. Suddenly, I saw this old lady wearing very traditional clothes-Hmong clothes. She came walking towards my bed and sat down on the corner of it. I couldn't really see her face because her long hair covered it. Her hands were blue and from her looks, I knew this woman was dangerous. Whoever she was, she definitely wasn't Gracia!

I sat up and stared at her. I was so paralyzed; I couldn't move or make a sound. My heart raced as though it was going to end. Never in my life have I felt so scared before. The old lady sat still and whispered something to me.

"Oichi…," she said, in a dry, hoarse voice. "Oichi….You are going to die…." Then she started laughing and pointing at me. "There's no escape…"

At that point, I started crying, but no sound came out.

"You are going to die, Oichi…" she said again. Then she laughed, "E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e…." She repeated this for about seven times, which scared the hell out of me.

I cried so much, and before I knew it, I found the courage to get up and run to my door. I tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. Finally, my mouth dropped open and I screamed in horror as loud as I could. As I struggled to get the door to open, the lady continued laughing.

"Where do you think you're going, Oichi?" she said, in a cracky, taunting voice. "You're not going anywhere, my sweet, sweet Oichi." Then she got up, laughed, pointed at me, and started walking to me.

Once again, I screamed even louder than before. She was less than eight feet away from me when the door finally opened. I made a run, but bumped into my older brother, Nobunaga. He picked me up as I held onto him real tight.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?" he asked me.

I tried to tell him what had happened, but from fear and shock, I couldn't speak at all. All I could do was point to my room and cry for him to get away from it. He carried me downstairs and sat down on the couch. He tried to calm me down.

I was shaking and crying for five minutes when I saw the old lady sitting down on the sofa across from us. Once again, Nobunaga asked me what had happened. I cried even more and pointed at the old lady.

This time when I saw her, I got to look at her face. It was rotten and blue, and you could see some bones coming out of her face. There were also maggots crawling into and out of her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. She smiled creepily and said, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," to me. She enjoyed watching me freak out, and before I knew it, Nobunaga carried me back upstairs into my other sister's room.

"Watch her. There's something going on. I'm going to call mom and dad," Nobunaga said, handing me to Ina. Then he stormed out of the room. Xing Cai quickly closed the door and along with Ina, she asked me what had happened. It took me five minutes to calm down, and when I did, I saw the old lady standing by their closet. One more time, I started crying and pointing at the old lady.

"What's going on? What do you see?" Ina asked me, looking at the closet.

"There's…an old lady standing by your closet! She's a monster and she said that I was going to die!" I cried, pointing and hiding behind Ina.

"Don't look at her!" Xing Cai suggested, hugging me from behind.

The old woman laughed dryly and threatened, "You better not look away or else something bad will happen to you!"

"I can't!" I replied, crying. "She said that if I look away, something bad will happen!"

Then the old woman laughed and laughed. I cried so much, because I was the only who could see her. Then the ambulance came and Nobunaga took me downstairs. He put my shoe on me, and as I got on the bed, the old lady came up to me and laughed. She told me that she would be waiting to kill me when I got home.

**Nobunaga's Perspective**

After dropping Oichi into Ina's room, I was totally confused as to why Oichi was crying so much. There was only one person that I was angry at-Gracia. She had snuck out and left Oichi sleeping all alone! I stormed into their room, and of course, she wasn't in there. I took out my cell phone angrily and began calling her. After five rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" Gracia said.

Enraged, I began yelling at her. "Why did you leave Oichi all alone? Don't you know that she's scared to sleep alone? And if you were going to ditch her and leave her like that, you could've at least taken her to sleep with Ina them! You freaken bitch!"

"Okay…I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't ditch her," Gracia replied. "I told her that I was going out with Mago, and for her to sleep with Ina them."

"Right. And what time did you leave?" I shouted.

"I left at 9:30," Gracia said.

Then my jaw dropped opened. I remembered around 10:30pm when I tucked Oichi in bed, I saw Gracia sleeping!

"You're serious?" I asked her.

"I'm serious," Gracia replied.

"Don't lie to me," I said.

"I'm not. And why are you saying that?" she asked.

"You know…I saw you sleeping around 10:30 when I tucked Oichi in bed…" I told her. Then there was a long silence.

"Are you for reals?" she asked, freaked out.

"Yeah," I replied. "Anyways, hurry up and come home."

"Okay," she said.

After we hung up, I called my parents and told them what happened to Oichi. They said for me to call the ambulance and they would meet them at the hospital, so I did.

The next day, my parents had some people who knew how to contact spirits come over to our house. There were three of them; Shingen, Kenshin, and Ieyasu. They did their ritual thingy and when it was over, I listened to them explaining to my parents why the old lady did that to Oichi.

"It appears that one of Oichi's friends passed away a few months ago," said Shingen. "Am I right?"

I remembered back a couple months ago, Oichi's best friend, Nagamasa, had passed away from cancer. My parents and I nodded our heads.

"Ever since that incident, has she been taking strange walks alone?" Shingen asked. We nodded our heads again. "This old woman that came to her…followed her from one of her walks…She sensed the fact that Oichi was so sad and depressed and ready to leave Earth so she spent a couple months looking for Oichi and finally found her."

"Oh my," said my mother, Zhen Ji. "Is there any way how to get rid of it?"

"Yes," said Shingen. "We can work on that right now with your consent."

"You are more than welcomed to have our permission," said my father, Cao Pi.

Then they said some more ritual words for about half an hour. Then they told us that the old lady has left and will not be coming back.

**Oichi's Perspective**

It was a couple days after I had been brought into the hospital when the doctors told me that I could go home. I was so afraid that the old lady would be waiting to kill me, like what she said, but my mother told me that she was long gone. I hoped that what she said was true, and to my surprise, I never saw that old lady again!


	2. Chapter 2 The Bike

**The Bike**

Hanzo Hattori visited his girlfriend, Nene, about two to three times a week. He would ride his bike over to her house at 11:00pm and come back around 1:30am. His parents didn't approve of them dating so he always snuck out to see her.

Every time when Hanzo snuck out to see Nene, he would always come across a highway that was said to be haunted by lost souls. He didn't believe in such things until one day he encountered it himself.

He did not know how long this weird thing had been going on, but he barely found out that every time when he rode his bike home past the highway, his bike would get heavier and heavier, and it was harder for him to paddle his bike.

It kept on happening for about another three weeks, until one day, when he was riding his bike home, he saw an old man with a little boy, who was probably five or six years old. The little boy carried a blanket with him and they were walking to the direction where Hanzo came from. They were the only ones by the highway.

Hanzo easily ignored him and thought to himself that they were probably homeless peoples looking for shelter or something. And so as usual, his bike got heavier and it took more strength for him to paddle.

Finally, when he made a right turn and reached Wal-Mart, he noticed the very same old man and the little boy with the blanket walking ahead of him. There were fogs around them and Hanzo realized that they were walking about two feet off the ground.

Terrified, he rode his bike across the street to stay away from them. When he reached the opposite lane, his bike wasn't as heavy anymore. He tried not to think of them and continued riding his bike home.

When he got home, he walked into the backyard to put his bike away. Then he walked to his window and knocked on it. His little brother, Masamune, who was about six years old, opened the window and let him in. Then they both fell asleep on their King sized bed. Still terrified, Hanzo slept especially close to Masamune.

The next day, Hanzo woke up and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he saw Masamune looking for something. Then he walked up to Masamune and asked him what he was looking for.

"Your friends," he replied. "Did your two friends already go home?"

"What are you talking about?" Hanzo said to him. "I didn't bring any friends home."

"Yes you did," said Masamune. "It was an old man and a little boy. We all squeezed into the bed and slept together last night."


	3. Chapter 3 The Mother

**The Mother**

Yue Ying had a daughter named Kaihime. Kaihime was very mean to her and never helped her out at anything. Every time when Yue Ying had money, Kaihime would take advantage of it. When she told Kaihime to help her clean up, she would always reply, "Go do it yourself. Only ugly girls deserve to clean".

When Yue Ying was sick, Kaihime would go out and hang out with her friend, Sun Shang Xiang, and not give a damn about Yue Ying. If Yue Ying ever went inside Kaihime's room, Kaihime would yell at her to get out because she wasn't welcomed in there. From taking advantage of her mother's money, Kaihime had everything she always wanted.

If Kaihime was hungry and there was nothing to eat, she would steal Yue Ying's money and go eat out. She was just so careless and selfish. She never stopped to consider how her mother felt about her attitude and the way she acted. To Kaihime, her mother was nothing more than a money maker for her.

One day, Yue Ying broke her leg and was stuck sitting on the sofa. She was very thirsty but couldn't walk to get herself a glass of water. She saw Kaihime walking into the living room and grabbing her purse.

"Excuse me, young lady," said Yue Ying. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"It's none of your own business," replied Kaihime, taking two hundred dollars.

"Hey! Those money are for your aunt!" shouted Yue Ying. "Put it back!"

"Well, too bad. It's mine now," said Kaihime.

Yue Ying knew that there was nothing she could do about it. That brat, Kaihime, would never listen to anyone. She always did what she desired.

"Fine then," Yue Ying told her. "Before you go wherever you're going, can you at least give me a glass of water? I'm so thirsty."

"Sorry, I don't speak old lady," said Kaihime, and laughed. "And you know what? You look so stupid. And I'm so humiliated to have you as my mom. Every one of my friend's moms are young, except for mine's, and you're the one to blame. I hate you, mom. Or should I even call you mom, Yue Ying!" she stormed.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," shouted Yue Ying. "Why must you never have any good in you?"

"Shut up, bitch," said Kaihime. "I hope you fucken die and rot in hell!"

Those words hurt Yue Ying so much. All Yue Ying ever wanted was to have a good daughter, but Kaihime turned out to be the complete opposite of what she wanted.

"You know what? When I die, you will carry me to my grave!" Yue Ying stormed, as Kaihime walked towards her.

"Fuck you," she said, and knocked over the sofa. Yue Ying fell off the sofa and rolled several times, as Kaihime laughed at her. Then Kaihime took out her camera and snapped a few pictures of Yue Ying. "There goes some stupid pictures of the most shameful mother ever alive! Hahahah!" she laughed, and walked out the door.

Yue Ying cried her eyes out, because her daughter was so evil. As she tried to get up, she realized that she had broken her right arm too. She didn't have enough strength to get up, so she layed down and fell asleep. A couple days passed by, but Kaihime never came home. While looking around, Yue Ying saw the house phone next to her. She knew that her time was almost up, so she called her brother, Lu Meng, and told him what had happened. He felt so bad for her.

"When I die, my daughter will carry me to my grave," Yue Ying told Lu Meng. They talked for a couple more minutes and hung up.

Due to starvation and dehydration, Yue Ying had passed away. Kaihime didn't even want to attend her mother's funeral, but Sun Shang Xiang forced her to go, because it was her own mother, and it was definitely the least she could do.

During the whole three days of the funeral, Kaihime never cried. She just thought to herself that her mother was old, and old people die. Finally, the day came when it was time for her mother's burial. Some of Kaihime's relatives, Keiji, Fu Xi, Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Guan Ping, and Guan Yu, walked to her mother's coffin and tried to pick it up, but it wouldn't go up. Then more of Kaihime's relatives tried to help carry the coffin, but no matter how hard they tried, the coffin would not go anywhere.

All of a sudden, Kaihime's heart started pounding. Her mother's words played in her mind over and over again. "When I die, you will carry me to my grave! When I die, you will carry me to my grave! When I die, you will carry me to my grave!"

Her uncle, Lu Meng turned to her. He was upset at what she had done to his sister.

"You better carry your mother to her burial place," Lu Meng told her.

"No way!" shouted Kaihime.

"You better!" Lu Meng shouted. "That's what your mom wanted you to do, so you better do it!"

"No!" Kaihime shouted, again. She started crying, because what if she was the only one who could make her mother's body move? She didn't want to touch her mom because her mom was already dead, and she was afraid that her mother would hurt her. She tried to make a run out of the funeral home, but her relatives grabbed her.

"She's your mother and that's what she wants," said one of her relatives, Keiji. "And besides, it's not a long walk. It's just right over there outside."

No matter how hard Kaihime argued back, her relatives would keep telling her to carry her mom. After two good hours of arguing, Kaihime had finally lost.

"Fine!" she shouted. She looked at her mother and felt grossed out. She grabbed her mother, and her mother finally moved up! She gave her mother a piggyback ride all the way to her burial. "Put the stupid coffin down so I can put her in!" Kaihime shouted.

Her relatives put her mother's coffin down. Kaihime tried to put her mother in, but her mother's arm was wrapped around her shoulder tightly! She tried to move her mother's hand, but she wouldn't let go!

Scared to death, Kaihime began screaming and screaming. Her relatives watched her scream and run all around.

"This is what happens when you are mean to your own mother," Lu Meng said.

Then, a flash of thunder came, as everything went black for everyone. All they could hear was Kaihime screaming to death in horror. Then everyone heard the coffin shut tightly, and they heard Kaihime's scream slowly fade away.

Finally, everyone gained back their vision, and saw that the coffin was already buried down. Kaihime was nowhere to be found. Some of her relatives believed that her mother had taken her away from the world as revenge, but they weren't exactly sure about it.

Five years had passed, as two grave robbers decided to dig up a grave with the name of Yue Ying. When they opened it, there were two female skeletons that had rot for probably a few years now. One of the skeletons was at one end, and the other was at the other end. The younger looking skeleton's jaw was opened and it pointed to the other skeleton.

The two grave robbers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Then, all of a sudden, a flash of thunder came, as they saw a young teenage girl carrying a corpse, running around and screaming. It seemed as though the girl was trying to get the corpse off her back, but it wouldn't go off. Then the corpse finally let go and pushed the young girl into the coffin. The corpse climbed into the coffin and held the girl down. Then it turned to them meanly.

The grave robbers were scared to death, and they began running away. They heard the coffin shut down tightly, as they continued to hear the girl scream. They were too afraid to look back, so they ran all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4 Who Farted?

**Who Farted?**

Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao were sisters and they shared a room together. Although they disagreed with each other sometimes, they would always support each other no matter what.

One night, while Da Qiao was reading on the bed, Xiao Qiao got ready to shower and walked over to the closet to get her clothes. While she was digging through her clothes, she heard Da Qiao fart. From the bed, Da Qiao heard Xiao Qiao fart.

"Ew, Da Qiao," said Xiao Qiao. "Excuse you."

"What do you mean 'Ew'?" Da Qiao said. "It wasn't even me! It was you!"

"No it wasn't," Xiao Qiao replied, thinking about what a liar Da Qiao was. She knew that it had to be Da Qiao, because it came from outside of the closet. Da Qiao knew that it had to be Xiao Qiao, because it came from the closet. All they knew was that they didn't fart. After arguing about who farted, they continued doing their own things.

A couple days later, Xiao Qiao was in the kitchen all alone, washing the dishes, while Da Qiao did her homework in their room. They were the only ones home.

As Xiao Qiao did the dishes, she heard someone farting behind her. She quickly turned around and saw no one. It scared her, and she thought about how someone had farted in their room the other day. Chills ran up her spine, as she quickly finished the last of the dishes.

She power walked all the way to their room. Since it was Friday, she decided that she would shower the next morning, because she was scared.

Curious about who really farted the other day, Xiao Qiao asked Da Qiao again if she was the one who farted.

"No, it wasn't me," Da Qiao replied.

"Swear?" Xiao Qiao said.

"I swear," Da Qiao said. "Was it _you_?"

"No," Xiao Qiao told her. "I'm scared…."

"Why?" Da Qiao asked.

"Because when I was doing the dishes, I heard someone fart behind me, but there was no one there," Xiao Qiao said softly.

"I heard the fart too!" Da Qiao shouted. "Are you sure you didn't accidently fart and just forgot?"

"No!" Xiao Qiao stormed. "I know when I fart, okay?"

It scared them a little, so they stayed close together. That night, neither of the girls could sleep, so they stayed up and stared at the ceiling in their dark room. Suddenly, something farted in their closet.

"Did you hear that?" Xiao Qiao quickly asked Da Qiao.

"Yeah," Da Qiao replied. Both girls got up and walked to their closet. Da Qiao quickly opened the closet, as something white ran through the wall and disappeared. Terrified, they looked at each other and screamed.


	5. Chapter 5 Friend

**Friend**

Zhu Rong allowed Kenshin Uesugi to rent her house out in the country. Kenshin had failed to pay the rent for about six months and Zhu Rong got so tired of it. She tried to call him, but he wouldn't pick up at all. The only thing to do now was to call the police. She told him about how Kenshin hadn't paid the rent for months now, and they both drove off to the house in the country. Then they entered the house.

"No payment for six months now. Can you believe that?" Zhu Rong said to Officer Shibata. The house was dark and dusty since it hardly had any windows. They both looked for Kenshin but couldn't find him. Then Officer Shibata walked over to a window and opened the blinds so light could come inside.

Right when he did that, they saw Kenshin, only except he was dead in a chair. He sat down normally with his head facing the ceiling. His eyes were closed and his mouth opened real wide.

"Ahhhh!" Zhu Rong screamed, and fainted. Terrified, Officer Shibata left the house immediately and never came back…..

Ieyasu Tokugawa was a friendly taxi driver. He was always more than happy to drive anyone to their desired destination. It was dark, but he didn't care. He continued driving anyways. Then, a hitch-hiker put out his thumb and got a ride from Ieyasu. He sat in the back seat.

"Where to, sir?" Ieyasu asked the hitch-hiker. The hitch-hiker ignored him. "Hey, where do you want to go?" Again, he ignored him. "Sir, where do you want to go?"

"Chinatown," replied the hitch-hiker. Then they drove off. "What time is it?" he asked.

"2:15," said Ieyasu.

"What's today's date?" the hitch-hiker asked again.

"Third, September," replied Ieyasu.

"What year?" asked the hitch-hiker.

"Ahahahah," laughed Ieyasu. "I don't know. I think it's the year of the horse or the goat."

"I don't recognize these places," said the hitch-hiker, looking out the window.

"Hahahah," Ieyasu laughed. "You don't come out a lot, do you?" The hitch-hiker stood still and didn't reply. Ieyasu cleared his throat and apologized. "Sorry."

"Things change so fast," said the hitch-hiker.

"I know," replied Ieyasu. "It seems like just yesterday, when my daughter was still wearing diapers. She graduated from a University."

"I know," responded the hitch-hiker.

"And my son, good for nothing. Always stays in his room and plays his stupid guitar. Always change, change, change, change, change," Ieyasu told him.

"And that's from your wife's side of the family?" asked the hitch-hiker.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Ieyasu replied.

"She was once good with the guitar. She used to play very well," said the hitch-hiker.

"Hahaha," laughed Ieyasu. "She also used to play the guitar for many…..," he stopped, and realized how much the hitch-hiker knew about his wife. He quickly stopped the car. "How do you know about my wife? Who are you?" he said, turning the lights on, and looking at the hitch-hiker. It was his long time, dead friend, Kenshin Uesugi. "Ahhhhhh!" he shouted, undoing his seat belt, and running out of the car.

He ran for three seconds and looked back. Then he ran for another three seconds and looked back again. Finally, he looked in front of him and realized that there was nowhere to run. He looked behind him, and there stood Kenshin Uesugi.

Startled in fear, Ieyasu kneeled down and prayed. "Please don't hurt me, my friend! I'll do anything!" he shouted, shaking all around. "Anything!"

Kenshin stared at him. "Drive me home," he demanded. Ieyasu nodded in agreement. They both got back inside the car and started driving off.

"I thought you died many years ago," said Ieyasu, panicking. "What are you still doing here?"

"Turn left," Kenshin said, as Ieyasu made a left turn. "While I was all alone, you were out there having so much fun. I even came to your wedding, you know? So where were you when I died?"

"Please forgive me," Ieyasu said, trembling. "I'm sorry."

"I had no money. I had no friends," said Kenshin. "I was all alone. I didn't even have a proper funeral. I spent twenty years roaming this Earth, looking and waiting for you. Where were you when I died?"

"I'm sorry," said Ieyasu.

Then Kenshin leaned over to him and said, "You will help me."

"What do you want me to do, my friend?" Ieyasu said.

"Find me a priest who can show me the way out of my misery," Kenshin said.

"What? Priests are expensive! I have no money!" Ieyasu shouted.

"Yes, you do," said Kenshin.

"It's true! Really," Ieyasu replied.

"Remember, 4678," said Kenshin.

"What? 4678?" said Ieyasu, stopping the car. "What are you-" he said, turning around, and realizing that Kenshin had vanished. Creeped out, he quickly drove back home.

The next day, Ieyasu and his friend, Shingen, went to a lottery game together. Ieyasu had used the number 4678, and was waiting to see if he won or not.

"Second place," said the person in charge of the game. "2601. First place, 4678."

Ieyasu startled and jumped out of his chair. "That's my number!" he shouted, as Shingen got up as well. "That's my number!"

Shingen congratulated him, as they both laughed. He had won a million dollars. The first thing that Ieyasu bought was a new car, a priest, and new clothes.

He watched the priest do the ceremony, and when it ended, he said, "Thank you, my friend. Now you can rest in peace."


	6. Chapter 6 The Prize

**The Prize**

Hideyoshi Toyotomi was a taxi driver. He was driving home one night and was in a hurry for his family's dinner. While he was driving, he spotted a young woman wearing a red blouse and a formal black skirt. She had long black hair and she held her left hand to the side, hoping to get a ride. He had no intention of stopping, because he didn't want to be late for his family's dinner.

He continued driving slowly, and when he made a left turn, there stood the young woman again. At first he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him, so he continued driving off and made another left turn.

And then, there she was again. This time, he looked at her face. She was pale and her eyes were wide open. She had red lipstick on, and she stared hard at him as he drove by.

Terrified, a chill ran up his spine, as he sped real fast, and thought to himself, "How can anyone run faster than a car?" Suddenly, the girl popped out of nowhere, and before he knew it, he had accidently ran her over.

Thuuuud, went the sound, as she flew and hit the ground. He froze in terror, not knowing what to do next. He opened the car window and looked at the area where the woman flew to. He didn't see her anywhere and his heart began racing. Afraid that he had just ran over a ghost, he quickly drove home.

While eating, he had lost his appetite and couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. When it was time for him to go to sleep, he couldn't even sleep. He was in deep fear and confusion that he had to let someone know about it.

Finally, he got out of bed and walked to the telephone. He dialed 911 using his middle finger and told the police what had happened. They told him to meet them at that place first thing in the morning, and he did so.

He got out of his taxi and sat down while the FBI's and police investigated his car and the area. He saw the ambulance people rolling someone on the bed and it creeped him out. In about half an hour, a cop approached him.

"You said that you ran into a girl last night. Correct?" said Officer Naoe. Hideyoshi nodded his head. "We found a young woman's body lying dead that matches your description. We also investigated your car, and there is no evidence that you hit anybody last night at all. And the girl, she didn't even die last night. Her time of death was estimated to be about three days ago."

Hideyoshi felt another chill run up his spine. He was so scared! As he drove home, he thought about how the girl stared hard at him. It gave him the chills and he wondered, who was she and what did she want?

All of a sudden, his cell phone started ringing. He didn't look at who was calling, but he answered it anyways.

"Hello?" he said. It was his wife, Nene. She told him something good that had brightened up his day. Shockingly, he shouted, "What! Really?"

He quickly rushed home to his awaiting wife. Smiles formed on both of their faces.

"One hundred thousand dollars!" shouted Nene. "It is such a great thing that you had won second place on that gambling number game! Now we can go shopping, go on vacations, and visit my sister, right?"

Hideyoshi gave her that look, because he and Nene's sister, No, didn't get along well.

"Aww, why the long face?" she said, grabbing his arm. "Come on, let's go cash it!" And so they did so.

A couple days later, Hideyoshi was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when he saw something white quickly fly past him in the mirror. He quickly turned around and saw nothing. Again, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

Then he walked into the living room. In the kitchen, Nene was cooking.

"Nene," he began, as she ignored him. "Nene?"

Again, she ignored him and continued chopping some vegetables.

"Have you gone," Hideyoshi said, touching her shoulder, as she turned to him. Suddenly, she turned into the girl that he ran over! She held on to the knife in a threatening way, and aimed it at him.

"Ahhh!" Hideyoshi shouted, backing up. Suddenly, he fell down and broke his elbow. Then that girl turned back into Nene.

"Hideyoshi?" Nene said, grabbing him. "Are you okay, Hideyoshi?"

Next thing Hideyoshi knew, he was in a hospital. He had a cast on his elbow. The room was dark and he was all alone. He got up and walked out of the room. It was super quiet. He tried to look for any doctors or nurses to make sure that he wasn't alone, but he couldn't find them!

"Hello?" he called out, walking to a door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. "Nurse? Doctor?" he shouted, walking to a different door. He tried to open it too, but it wouldn't open. "Anybody?" he said, walking to another door.

Just right before he touched the door, he saw someone standing from the corner of his eye. He noticed a red shirt, a black skirt, and long black hair. He didn't have to think about who it was because he already knew that it was that girl. Paralyzed, he stood still and slowly moved his eyes to her.

Then she began walking to him. There was nowhere to run, because he was at a dead end. He began shaking, and when she reached him, she opened her mouth real big and began screaming at his face.

"MMMMM!" he managed to say. Before he knew it, he was back on his bed. He kept on tossing and turning and making the sound, "MMMM".

"Don't worry, Hideyoshi," said a nurse, walking to him. "Hideyoshi!" she said again, shaking him.

"Mmm," he answered, half sleeping, but closing his eyes.

"Hideyoshi!" said the nurse again. "Hideyoshi!"

Hideyoshi opened his eyes and looked at her. The room was dark, except for a light that shone on her face. He looked closely and it was the girl that he ran over!

"When are you coming down...to hell?" she said, looking at him.

His head began shaking, as he began screaming. Then he officially woke up, but continued screaming. Now the real doctors and nurses came running to him.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" shouted a nurse. They all ran and held him down tightly, as everything went black for Hideyoshi.

When he woke up, a priest was in his room.

"I think the girl is looking for revenge," said Priest Zuo Ci.

"But why me? I didn't kill her!" Hideyoshi shouted in terror.

"Maybe she couldn't find the real murderer!" Priest Zuo Ci stormed. "Maybe she needs to take someone else's life so she can rest in peace! Or reincarnate! Or whatever! And there's also that someone else….it's…" he trailed off, looking straight into Hideyoshi's eyes.

"Me?" Hideyoshi shouted in horror. Zuo Ci nodded his head yes.

"You know that prize money that you won?" Zuo Ci said. "That thing is beaming for your life…."

Hideyoshi had never felt so scared before. "What should I do?" he asked the priest.

"Give it up! Donate everything to charity! Save yourself while you still can!" Priest Zuo Ci shouted.

As soon as Hideyoshi arrived back home, he donated the money to charity as soon as he could, but he didn't tell his wife about it. She would be so crushed and upset.

Hideyoshi sat down watching TV, while waiting for Nene to come back from the market. He was thinking of how he was going to tell her.

When she came home, she walked straight to him.

"How are you doing, my love?" she said, smiling, holding a bag of cabbage. "Maybe you should strike for second prize again."

"Nene," he began. "I donated all my money to charity…"

"You what?" she stormed.

"That's the only thing to do, or my life would be in danger!" Hideyoshi shouted.

"Are you crazy? One hundred thousand dollars!" Nene thundered. "How are we going to visit my sister now? And how are we going to retire?"

"I know, but-" he started, as she interrupted him.

"You only think of yourself!" she shouted, storming off.

Even though it upsetted Nene a lot, he knew that giving the money up was the right thing to do.

A couple days later, while eating alone, his wife quickly ran to him, shouting, "I won! I won! My numbered really obeyed! I won first prize!"

He looked at her confusingly. "Where did you get that-" he began, but was interrupted.

"Who cares? I won!" she shouted.

"Just tell me," Hideyoshi said.

"Aiya," she said. Then she pointed to the trashcan. "There. I bought it from the newspaper. And I wrote on the newspaper. See? You cannot take the money away from me. This time, it's all mine!" Then she ran off into their room.

Hideyoshi walked to the trashcan and picked up the newspaper. The newspaper was about the dead girl's body that he had ran over. On the back of it, he saw Nene's gambling number.

One week had finally passed, as Hideyoshi sat down watching TV. All of a sudden, Nene walked across the living room, wearing the same exact outfit as the girl that he had ran over. She made a sad lip and her eyes were staring up into the ceiling. Her hands were kind of like zombie hands, only except she made her hands go down. She wore a long, black wig that made her hair look like the girl's.

"Nene?" Hideyoshi said, looking at her. He was frightened. "Why are you wearing those kind of clothes? And why is your hair like this? Where are you going?"

She ignored him and continued walking to the front door. Then she grabbed her purse, put her shoes on, and left the house. That night as he was sleeping, he tried to reach over to hug her, only except she wasn't there. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He saw Nene brushing her hair and looking into the mirror in the middle of the night.

"Nene! What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her. Suddenly, she got up and went into the bathroom.

The next morning, he saw his wife leaving the house around 6:30am, while wearing the same outfit. He thought that she was up to no good, so he followed her.

"Wait up," he shouted. "Stop!"

He chased her two streets away from their house. A car came driving when she quickly ran in front of it. He quickly pulled her back, as the driver hit the brake.

"Stop! Let me go!" Nene shouted, as she began crying.

The driver came out of the car and looked at them.

"She's okay," Hideyoshi said to the driver, still holding on to Nene.

From a nearby distance, the lady that Hideyoshi had ran over stood still and watched them.

Weeks passed, as Nene became normal again. Hideyoshi had donated her money to charity too. They had a great family get together, and he could not believe that a ghost tried to give them money in exchange for their lives. Even until this day, Hideyoshi thought to himself that whoever that girl was, and wherever she is, he hoped that they would never see her again.


	7. Chapter 7 The Father

**The Father**

Muneshige Motonari and Ginchiyo Tachibana had a son named Mitsunari, and they were a happy family. Muneshige had been fighting cancer for the last eight years until he had finally passed away.

Pure sadness spread between Ginchiyo and her son, Mitsunari. A week finally passed, and Muneshige's funeral service was starting tomorrow. Before tomorrow came, Mitsunari was making his way outside when he called his mom to help him feed his pigeons.

Ginchiyo was lying down in bed when Mitsunari called her to help him feed his pigeons. Then Ginchiyo heard Mitsunari turning on the shower in the bathroom.

"Honey, if you're going to feed your pigeons, turn off the shower and wait until you finish feeding them," Ginchiyo called out. There was no reply so Ginchiyo got up and walked to the bathroom. She carefully opened it and saw Muneshige taking a shower!

Her eyes widened, because her dead husband was supposed to be at the funeral home while people put make up on him! She couldn't believe her eyes so she began running outside into the backyard. Mitsunari was feeding his pigeons.

"Oh great, you're here," Mitsunari said, as Ginchiyo interrupted him.

"Mitsunari! Oh my gosh," Ginchiyo said, terrified.

"What? Why are you so scared for?" Mitsunari replied.

"Y-y-your father…I saw him….showering," Ginchiyo told him, shaking.

A chill ran up Mitsunari's spine. "Don't scare me, mom!" he shouted.

"Go see for yourself!" Ginchiyo shouted.

They both quietly walked back into the house. The shower was still on, so they walked to the bathroom. Mitsunari carefully opened the door, as he saw his dad washing the shampoo off his hair.

"Ahhhhhh," screamed Mitsunari and Ginchiyo. They were so scared that they ran all the way to their cousin's house. They told their cousin what happened and this is what their cousin said:

"You guys need to go back home. It's just your husband and your father. Maybe he's visiting for the last time."

Mitsunari and Ginchiyo had no other choice but to go back home. They secretly looked for Muneshige, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

The next day, their cousin, Masanori, flew on an airplane and came to their house so he could attend Muneshige's funeral. He was pretty tired, so he told Mitsunari and his mom that he wanted to rest until six or seven in the afternoon. When he wasn't so tired anymore, he would call Mitsunari to come and pick him up.

Mitsunari and Ginchiyo agreed, so they both left to the funeral first.

Meanwhile, Masanori slept in a guest room. Around six o' clock, he heard chickens clucking outside, so he looked out the window. He saw Muneshige running after the chickens! He was catching them and putting them into their cages!

Masanori got so scared that he ran all the way to a gas station. He quickly called Mitsunari to come and pick him up at the gas station, but he didn't tell Mitsunari what he saw.

After the funeral, Masanori told some old people what he saw. They all left to Mitsunari's house, and when they got there, the chickens were in a cage inside the house. One of the old peoples sensed that Muneshige's spirit was present, so he quickly did a tiny ritual. He found out that Muneshige didn't know that he was dead. Muneshige thought that he was still alive; that's why he had showered and put the chickens away, just like he used to when he was alive….


End file.
